


Flashing

by elementalv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Xander, a blanket and moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for electricalgwen.

“I hate you.”

“You do not.”

“I do. I really, really do.” Xander shifted the blanket yet again to keep his important bits covered up and protected from the underbrush.

Spike kept walking. “You’re just trying to make me feel better is all.”

“No, I’m not. Trust me when I tell you I hate you.”

At that, Spike stopped and turned around. He stared at Xander for a long moment, then grinned. “I think you mean that!”

“I meant it the first hundred times I said it.” When Spike continued to stare at him with an unnerving expression of glee, Xander snapped, “Do you mind? I’d like to get home before someone sees me like this.”

“Someone already did.” The words were bad enough, but did Spike have to leer at him on top of all that?

“Don’t look at me like that!” Xander tried to cover more of himself with the blanket, but it was a futile effort at best.

“Like what, pet?” Spike’s eyelids dropped a little, turning his leer into something that looked like it belonged on the cover of a romance novel.

“Like that!” Xander started to point, but had to make a quick grab to keep the blanket from falling to the ground. The cold, damp ground, his bare feet reminded him. “You’re looking at me like I’m some kind of — of —”

“Nummy treat?” Spike’s voice was low and growly, but instead of making Xander’s hair stand on end, it was — no. It absolutely was _not_ making anything else of his stand on end, because that would be evil.

“Stop that!”

“Stop what? Stop taking you home?”

“Stop flirting with me!” Talk about things Xander never thought he’d hear himself saying. And why did he have to say it in the first place? Spike _knew_ how he felt about vampires.

“Is that what I’m doing?”

Xander started breathing more quickly — hyperventilating, if he was going to be technical about it — as Spike continued to look at him like he knew exactly what was under Xander’s blanket. Which he did, because he was the one who found the blanket for Xander in the first place. But did he really have to look at Xander like _that_? Like Xander was the main course on the Spike buffet table?

“Yeah,” Xander said, his voice breaking a little in the middle. He didn’t sound at all hoarse, and if it turned out that Xander’s voice was a little rough, he could easily blame it on Spike for keeping him outside and half-naked on a cool fall night instead of getting him inside as quickly as possible. “That’s exactly what you’re —”

Xander broke off when Spike pouted at him. It wasn’t a major pout — not like the pouts Anya could and did throw at him on a regular basis — but it was a damned effective pout. Spike sucked his lower lip in just a smidge before pushing it out a little. His lips glistened in the moonlight, and then Xander shook his head hard, because there was no way in hell that he just noticed Spike’s lips glistening in the moonlight.

“Are you sure it’s flirting?”

Spike did something with his eyes — Xander wasn’t sure exactly what —and somehow managed to _smolder_ at him. It was wrong on so many levels that Xander didn’t even know where to start counting them. As far as he was concerned, a look like that should never, under any circumstances, be directed at one guy by another guy, even if that other guy was a vampire with over a century of — of —

“Stop that!”

“There’s something you need to know.”

Spike took a step toward him, and it was a few seconds before Xander remembered to take a step backward and ask a panicked, “What?”

After another step forward and another step back, Xander’s mind kicked into high gear. It was kind of like drowning, but instead of seeing his life flash before his eyes, he saw how the rest of the night would unfold. Spike would step closer and closer, and eventually, Xander would back into a tree or a mausoleum or something equally vertical and impossible to move. Then Spike would close the distance between them and lift his hand to Xander’s face — no. His neck.

Spike leaned in, and in a low voice, said, “Xander —”

Yeah, he would go for Xander’s neck, because he hadn’t been able to bite anyone since last year, so it would be some kind of huge, tasty target for Spike to latch onto. He’d bite down and — and — Xander blinked when his mind reset to account for the fact that Spike would crumple up in agony, thanks to the Initiative.

“— you —”

So no, Spike wouldn’t bite down and risk it. But he could — and probably would — suck without making Xander bleed. Given vampire strength and fragile human skin, Xander was willing to bet that he would end up with a monster hickey to put all other hickeys to shame. It would be the kind of hickey that would announce to all and sundry that Xander Harris had been sucked hard — Oh god.

“— are —”

Sucking. Hard. Spike could suck hard and long and didn’t need to stop for breath. He could probably go down on a guy for days and days, keeping him hard and ready and begging. Anya tried to do that one time, but her jaw got tired after the first five minutes, and she’d been all too clear that she wasn’t interested in trying again.

“— so —”

Not that she wouldn’t suck him, because she would and did, but it was never long enough or hard enough that Xander could come. One of these days, preferably before he was killed, he really wanted to know what it was like to be sucked off so perfectly that his partner would have to swallow and then lick him —

“— incredibly —”

— clean. Licking. That was another thing. Guys talked about rimming like it was the second coming of sex acts, and from what Xander had been able to learn, he had to agree. He didn’t like to admit it to anyone, but his ass seemed to have a direct link to his penis. The one time Anya’s fingers had slipped in between his cheeks with an unexpected, “Hello, how are you?” Xander had come harder than he would have believed possible.

“— fucking —”

He’d tried to talk her into doing something a little more adventurous with his ass, but she’d wrinkled her nose and said no. Spike, on the other hand, was a vampire, and everyone _knew_ how perverted they could be. Xander was absolutely certain that when Spike backed him against a wall, he would —

“— easy.”

Xander blinked. “Huh?”

“You’re so _easy_,” Spike said, laughing hard and turning toward town again. “Like I’d ever flirt with the likes of you? Get real.”

“You _always_ flirt with me!”

Without looking back, Spike answered, “Do not.”

Xander struggled to find the words for an effective response — words that would somehow make him cool and in control despite the lack of clothing — and he came up empty. Zip, nada, zilch, and if that wasn’t pathetic, he didn’t know what was.

Instead, Xander muttered about vampires and the need to stake them even if they _did_ have a chip in their head then gathered up the blanket once again before stumbling after Spike. And he firmly ignored thoughts of Spike’s mouth being near _any_ of his body parts.


End file.
